


BIRTHDAY FLASH!

by Hoofking



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Wally is the king of his ass, West is an egocentric asshole, Young Justice - Freeform, Zatara was supposed to be here only for three months, komedia, poor Dick has to put up with him, przygoda
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoofking/pseuds/Hoofking
Summary: Wally West's life experience./A wszyscy mi w koło mówili, że to wyjdzie do bani!





	1. R1

Jeszcze dwie godziny do końca szkoły. Matematyka i biologia, a potem wolność! Czemu nie mogłem się tak doczekać ostatniego dzwonka? A to temu, iż dzisiaj miałem jechać wraz z chłopakami nad jezioro na męski wieczór pod gwiazdami. Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Męski wieczór pod gwiazdami. Dzisiaj piątek, więc lekcjami nie ma co się przejmować. Wpadnę tylko do domu na obiad, oporządzę się i popakuję kilka tych najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Spanko pod namiotem się szykuje. Będzie wspaniale! Już mnie roznosiło na samą myśl o tym, co mnie dzisiaj czeka. Będzie trzeba wyjechać o piątej, by dotrzeć tam na siódmą. Jechało się tam dwie godziny, więc musiałem w miarę o odpowiedniej porze wyjść. A wiadomo, że należałoby ten namiot jeszcze rozłożyć, bo gdzieś trzeba spać. W sumie na trawie też byłoby dobrze, ale co powiem, jak będzie padać?! No można by było spać w aucie, ale co to wtedy za camping? Poza tym wątpię, by któryś z chłopaków zajechał tam jakąś lepszą bryką. Richard i Roy pewnie skorzystają z dwukołowca, a Conner dotrze na miejsce tak jak ja, czyli autobusem. Jeżeli chodziło o Razera, nowego członka naszej paczki, z którym zapoznał nas Hal, to nawet nie wiem w jaki sposób się tam znajdzie. W sumie to jest nieważne. Istotne jest tylko to, by wszyscy tam byli i ten wieczór się udał.  
Dzwonek. Zacząłem pakować swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Teraz, jak zresztą już wspominałem, matma. Jakoś ujdzie z tym, o ile nasza nauczycielka postanowi w końcu zrobić normalną lekcję z tematem z obecnej książki, zamiast po raz setny zacznie mówić jak to my się nie uczymy i powtarzać tematy z wcześniejszych lat. Uwierzcie, że jeżeli piąty raz z rzędu powtarza się te same zadania z działu funkcji, to może to obrzydnąć.  
Zarzuciłem tornister na plecy. Większość mojej klasy opuściła już salę lekcyjną. Udając się do wyjścia, usłyszałem jak kilka osób narzekało na kartkówkę, która miała się odbyć na kolejnej lekcji. Bogu dzięki, że są tacy marudni! Gdyby nie to, to nie wiedziałbym przynajmniej o jednej trzeciej prac klasowych. Musiałem się ukrywać, to fakt, ale zazwyczaj byłem zamyślony bądź czuwałem, czy aby przypadkiem coś się nie dzieje i nie jestem potrzebny. Dzisiaj było podobnie, bo mój mózg skupiał się tylko na tym, co czeka mnie po szkole.  
Znalazłem się już pod drzwiami klasy do matematyki. Usiadłem sobie pod ścianą. Co by tu robić? Nie ma na co powtarzać, a nie będę jak głupi kuł na kartkę, która miała być dopiero w kolejny piątek. I tak bym się teraz nie skupił i tylko zmarnował czas. Może posłucham muzyki albo...? O! Napiszę do Dicka. Ciekaw jestem, czy ekscytuje się tym tak samo jak ja.  
Wyjąłem, tak więc komórkę i zacząłem pisać SMS-a.  
\- Hejka, Dick! Też nie możesz doczekać się dzisiejszej nocy tak, jak i ja? - zapytałem.  
Odpowiedź nadeszła dość szybko:  
\- Będzie fajnie, ale czy ty teraz nie masz, aby przypadkiem lekcji?  
\- Nie samą szkołą człowiek żyje. Mam przerwę. A ty co porabiasz w tej chwili?  
\- Jestem u Bruce'a, właśnie wracaliśmy z misji. - Napisał.  
\- Co?! I mnie nie wezwaliście?:'-( - Co on sobie myśli? dobra, szkoła jest ważna, ale skoro już i tak muszę udawać w niej tłumoka, to czemu mnie ignorują?!  
\- Może źle się wyraziłem - odpisał po chwili. - Bardziej sprawy rodzinne.  
Aha. Czyli znowu coś z Damianem. Ciekawe, na co tym razem chłopak się porwał?  
\- A można wiedzieć, co było tego powodem? - No co? Chciałem wiedzieć!  
\- Wybacz, ale miałem o tym nikomu nie mówić.  
\- Nawet przyjacielowi? -_-  
\- Nawet. O ile dobrze pamiętam twój plan, to teraz masz matematykę, zgadza się?  
\- Aha-,-  
\- Może powtórzysz sobie funkcje, co, WallyXD?  
\- Idiota. - A co gorsza, który miał rację.  
W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek.  
\- Muszę kończyć. Do potem!  
\- Siema:)  
Wygasiłem ekran i schowałem telefon do plecaka. Nie zdążyłem wstać, a nauczycielka już stała przy otwartych drzwiach.  
\- Lekcjo nudy, oto nadchodzę! - mruknąłem pod nosem, pakując się do jaskini bestii. Bardzo ociężałej bestii. Dobrze, że siedzę w rzędzie pod oknem w trzeciej ławce. Będę mógł przynajmniej się czymś zająć, co mnie zainteresuje, udając też przy tym, że coś robię.  
***  
Trzy, dwa, jeden... Dryń! Nareszcie! Czterdzieści pięć minut w tym prawie dwadzieścia poświęconych na rozwiązywanie tego samego zadania z egzaminu. Matematyczka kazała nam poprawiać cały test pisany przez klasę wyżej od nas! Miało to niby porządnie nas do niego przygotować. Z radości wybiegłem z sali jako jeden z pierwszych. Słyszałem jak jeszcze zadaje jakieś zadanie, które może być na kolejnym sprawdzianie. Trudno, zrobię je w poniedziałek w szkolę. Teraz jeszcze biologia.  
Zszedłem na piętro niżej. To lekcja akurat nie będzie najgorsza. Facet od przedmiotu bardzo fajnie wykłada. Da się tego z przyjemnością słuchać, a i się wciągnąć w temat, co potwierdzą nawet największe matoły tej szkoły. Przerwę spędziłem podobnie jak tamtą, esemesując tym razem z Roy'em i Superboy'em. Fajrant minął błyskawicznie. Wszedłem do sali i zająłem swoje miejsce w drugiej ławce przed biurkiem nauczyciela. Mój entuzjazm jednak szybko zanikł. Niezapowiedziana klasówka! A myślałem, że ten dzień mógł być wręcz idealny...  
***  
Wypadłem ze szkoły na plac. Wolność! Wolność i swoboda! Teraz szybko muszę dostać się do domu. W sprawie niespodzianki na ostatniej lekcji, wolę się nikomu nie przyznawać, do tego, jak mi tam poszło.  
Dobiegłem na przystanek autobusowy akurat w ostatniej chwili! Gdybym mógł skorzystać z mojej szybkości, takie przypadki nigdy mi by się nie zdarzały. No może czasem... Wskoczyłem to pojazdu, a drzwi zamknęły się tuż za moimi plecami. Raz mnie przycięło i, co gorsza, jechałem tak z uwięzionym plecakiem prawie do kolejnego przystanku, bo nikt tego wcześniej nie zauważył!  
Zająłem miejsce obok jakieś starszej pani, która wracała najwyraźniej z warzywniaka z siatką pełną zakupów. Z ciekawości zajrzałem do jej torby. Trochę tam tego było. Ciekaw jestem, jak ona się z tym wszystkim zabierze. Niespodziewanie staruszka spojrzała na mnie i zapytała:  
\- Jesteś głodny, chłopczyku? Weź sobie selera!  
Aż podskoczyłem w miejscu, kiedy się do mnie odezwała. Do tego zaczęła mi wpychać do rąk brudną od ziemi bulwę.  
\- Nie, bardzo dziękuję, ale nie jestem głodny. Naprawdę... - Próbowałem się wybronić.  
\- Wy młodzi nie jecie nic, co jest zdrowe. Tylko te chipsy i chipsy! -poskarżyła się kobieta.  
\- Tak, jemy tylko chipsy, ale w sumie to też są warzywa. Ziemniaki!  
\- Ale pełno w nich chemii!  
Czasem mniej niż w tej opryskiwanej sztucznymi nawozami niby zdrowej żywności.  
Wreszcie dała mi spokój. Oczywiści się na mnie obraziła. Kiedy dojechaliśmy na jej przystanek, przepuściłem ją, a ona wtedy poklepała mnie po głowie i dała mandarynkę. Naprawdę już nie rozumiem tych babci. Szybciej zmienia im się humor niż nastolatce! A może po prostu miała słabą pamięć.  
Kilka minut później szedłem już chodnikiem do mojego domu. Pospiesznie pokonałem ostatnie metry i wpadłem do środka.  
\- Hejka, mamo! - zawołałem od progu.  
\- Dzień dobry, Wally! - odpowiedziała mi z kuchni. - Jak tam w szkole?!  
\- A, w miarę dobrze - skłamałem. Choć w sumie to była prawda! - Pamiętasz, że dzisiaj jadę z chłopakami nad jezioro na noc, prawda?  
\- Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Już nawet spakowałam ci rzeczy, byś mógł spokojnie zjeść i odpocząć.  
\- Dzięki, jesteś kochana! - powiedziałem, wchodząc do jadalni. Usiadłem przy stole. - A gdzie tata?  
\- Zaraz będzie. Wyszedł z psem na spacer.  
\- A od kiedy my mamy psa?! - nie kryłem zdziwienia.  
\- Sąsiadka poprosiła, żebyśmy zajęli się nim przez weekend. Sama wyjeżdża z mężem do rodziny.  
\- Aha, rozumiem.  
Jak na zawołanie drzwi otworzyły się z niemałym hukiem, p czym do środka wszedł mój ojciec, a raczej został wciągnięty tu przez niebieskookiego husky.  
\- Siemasz, tato. Myślałem, że mówisz o tym pekińczyku. Nie sądziłem, że zgodziłabyś się opiekować akurat tym psem. Dobrze wiesz, że kopią dziury pod płotem. Lubią uciekać.  
\- Wiem, ale Simba jest bardzo grzeczny, a do tego polubił twojego ojca, zgadza się?  
Popatrzyłem na tatę, który próbował odpiąć smycz od obroży psa, gdy ten cały czas lizał go po twarzy.  
\- No dobrze! - zawołała mama. - Zajmijcie miejsca i zaczynamy jeść. Dzisiaj ryż w sosie słodko-kwaśnym, może być?  
\- Mamo, ty się jeszcze pytasz? - zdumiałem się.  
\- Raczej kierowałam to pytanie do drugiego mężczyzny w tym domu - roześmiała się. No tak, ja wszystko, co dobre zjem!  
Obiad faktycznie był pyszny. Wziąłem sobie jeszcze dokładkę. No może dwie. Ale musiałem pamiętać o zostawieniu miejsca na inne łakocie i przysmaki, które czekały na mnie na tym prześwietnym jednodniowym obozie. Po skończeniu jedzenia pobiegłem na górę. Tak, wszystko było już spakowane do torby, która leżała pod drzwiami. Kochana mamusia. Skierowałem się jeszcze do łazienki, gdzie się umyłem i wyszorowałem zęby. Wziąłem też świeże ubrania, które akurat wisiały na suszarce. Przebrałem się i znowu znalazłem u siebie w pokoju. Podłączyłem telefon do ładowania, bo fajnie mieć jakiś kontakt ze światem na miejscu i w drodze, no chyba, że akurat stracę zasięg. Wtedy jednak zawsze mogę czegoś posłuchać.  
Wskoczyłem na łóżko. Miałem jeszcze dwie godziny do wyjścia. Przystanek miałem blisko, jakieś pięć minut drogi. Zdążę. Co mogę jednak porobić za ten czas? Może się zdrzemnę albo coś poczytam? Mam lekturę na czwartek, więc mógłbym w sumie się do niej zabrać, tym bardziej, że byłem niewiele ponad w połowie. Sięgnąłem tak więc po książkę leżącą na taborecie koło łóżka, który miał mi służyć za stolik na różnego typu magazyny czy herbatę i brudne talerze. Zacząłem werbować jej strony w poszukiwaniu tej właściwej. Chyba to była... W sumie to sam nie wiem. Znalazłem jednak zagięty róg. Tak, to tu skończyłem! Odszukałem jeszcze właściwy fragment. Noc Elie Wiesel. Byłem właśnie w miejscu, gdzie autor opisywał kolejny poranek w obozie w Auschwitz. Okropna rzeczywistość, ale tak kiedyś traktowano ludzi.  
Przerzuciłem stronę, śledząc wzrokiem tekst. Książka była pasjonująca, ale zaczęły kleić mi się oczu. Może było to spowodowane tym, że z podniecenia nie mogłem w nocy zasnąć. Opuściłem lekturę i wpatrywałem się w ścianę przed sobą. W sumie mógłbym trochę pospać. Nic złego się nie stanie. Przymknąłem oczy i po chwili odpłynąłem.  
***  
Zaspany przetarłem ciężkie powieki. Muszę się zbierać, skoro chcę się wyrobić. Wstałem do siadu, przez co książka leżąca na moim brzuchu zsunęła mi się na kolana. Ziewnąłem, przeciągając się przy tym. Spojrzałem na zegarek. ZA SIEDEM PIĄTA?! Natychmiast otrzeźwiałem, zrywając się na równe nogi. Matko, prawie zaspałem! Odpiąłem pośpiesznie ładowarkę z gniazdka i razem z komórką wrzuciłem ją do kieszeni. Chwyciłem w biegu torbę i zbiegłem z nią na dół, prawie nie zabijając się na schodach. Rzuciłem ją koło wieszaka, po czym zacząłem szybko wsuwać na nogi buty, a potem bluzę.  
\- Wally, czemu tak późno wychodzisz? Chcesz się spóźnić? - zapytała mnie mama z progu kuchni.  
\- Uciąłem sobie drzemkę. jak widać o parę minut za długą - oznajmiłem jej.  
\- Masz tutaj jeszcze kanapki na drogę. - Podała mi kilka zapakowanych w folię aluminiową bułek.   
\- Dzięki wielkie! - Ucałowałem ją w policzek. - Pa, mamo! Cześć, tato!  
\- Pamiętaj, żebyś odbierał telefony i żeby nie przyszedł ci do głowy żaden głupi pomysł! - przestrzegł mnie ojciec, wychodząc z salonu. - Pilnuj tam siebie i swoich koleżków. - Uściskał mnie mocno.  
\- Tak, dobrze. Będę uważał, ale teraz trochę się mi śpieszy.  
\- Pamiętaj, bądź ostrożny! - powtórzył.  
\- Będę, będę. Hejka, Simba! Zobaczymy się jutro po południu! - Podrapałem za uchem psa, który też przyszedł się ze mną pożegnać. - To do jutra!  
\- Do widzenia! - krzyknęła jeszcze za mną mama.  
Wyparowałem z domu jak najszybciej się dało i upewniwszy się w biegu, że nie zapomniałem niczego istotnego, pokierowałem się w stronę przystanku. Za zakrętu widziałem już stojący autobus. Na całe szczęście kilka osób jeszcze do niego wsiadało. Dopadłem do wejścia i zdyszany (musiałem zgrywać jakieś pozory normalności), stanąłem w kolejce po bilet. Jak zwykle ostatni. Zapłaciłem za przejazd, po czym wybrałem sobie miejsce w tylnej części busa. Usiadłem przy oknie, a torbę położyłem na siedzeniu bok siebie. Nie było dużo ludzi, nie. Pewnie dosiądą się po drodze. Wyjąłem smartphone'a i słuchawki, a następnie podłączyłem je do sprzętu. Co najmniej dwie godzinki drogi przede mną. Żałowałem tylko, że w pośpiechu nie zabrałem ze sobą lektury, ale trudno. Już się po nią przecież nie wrócę. Wybrałem playlistę i włączyłem odtwarzanie. Może z kimś popiszę? Dick i Roy odpadali. Do Razera nawet nie miałem numeru, bo miał nowy po tym, jak zgubił już trzeci telefon z rzędu. Pozostał Conner. Może być. Szkoda tylko, że gość nie jedzie ze mną autobusem. No, ale mówi się trudno. Napisałem do niego wiadomość:  
\- Hej, co porabiasz?  
\- A jak myślisz, Mały?  
\- Haha! Idziesz na busa?  
\- Jakbyś zgadł:)  
I tak przez całą drogę.  
***  
Na miejsce dotarłem kilka minut po siódmej. Inni już tam byli. Każdy miał ze sobą torbę, śpiwór, coś do jedzenia, a Superboy wziął jeszcze przenośny grill. Mieliśmy trzy namioty. Dwa dla dwóch osób i jeden dla jednej. Postanowiliśmy rozłożyć się blisko brzegu zbiornika, tam też Czerwona Strzała i Richard postawili swoje motory.  
\- A ty czym tutaj zajechałeś? - zapytałem zaciekawiony Razera.  
Czerwona Latarnia popatrzyła na mnie znacząco, jakby chciała w ten sposób obwieścić mi, że nie jestem godzien tej informacji.  
\- Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć, Mały - odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Okay, rozumiem. Gość ma faktycznie najgorzej z ukrywaniem swojej inności, bo w końcu jest białoskórym kosmitą z jakimiś znaczkami na twarzy, więc zatuszowanie tego nie było wcale łatwe. Może brzydko się o nim wyraziłem, ale mimo to nieco mnie irytował. Zastanawiałem się, czemu nie wzięliśmy zamiast niego Wodnika, jednak odpowiedź nasunęła się sama - nie chciał. Zależało nam na tym, by jechać na ten wypad w piątkę, a młokosów wziąć z sobą nie mogliśmy. Tak więc jedyną osobą do tego chętną był on.  
\- Wampirek, Mały - bądźcie dla siebie mili - poprosił nas Dick. Temu to łatwo mówić.  
Razer naciągnął swoją czapkę jeszcze bardziej na czoło, tak, że ta prawie przysłaniała mu okulary, które nosił dla jeszcze większego efektu. Ja, na całe szczęście, nie musiałem się tak męczyć.  
\- Dobra, panowie! - zawołał do nas Nightwing. - Zabieramy się za rozstawianie namiotów, bo chyba chcecie mieć gdzie spać. Już wiecie, kto z kim dzieli pokój?  
\- Ja z tobą, bracie. Nieodwołalnie! - zakomunikowałem.  
\- Okay. A ty, Conner?  
\- Ja śpię sam.  
\- Czyli Roy i Razer razem.  
\- Serio przydzielisz mi kosmiczną Latarnię? - narzekał łucznik.  
\- Jak już to Czerwoną. Nie martw się, też się z tego powodu nie cieszę - mruknął nasz wampirek.  
No tak! Bardziej niż ja nie dogadywał się z nim tylko dawny Speedy. Już boję się pomyśleć, jak będzie wyglądała noc u nich. Gość dysponujący siłą pierścienia napędzanego furią i koleś, który budzi się jak tylko usłyszy szmer i od razu chwyta za łuk. To musiałoby być ciekawe.  
Wedle polecenia zabraliśmy się za stawianie naszych tymczasowych sypialni. Z Dickiem pracowało mi się dość dobrze, ale oczywiście to on przejął dowodzenie, instruując mnie w każdej kwestii. Kiedy coś mówiłem, że dobrze byłoby zrobić coś tak nie inaczej, odpowiadał mi: No przecież mówiłem. Uznawałem wtedy, że lepiej wmawiać sobie, że tak było, niż go poprawić co do tej wypowiedzi. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o pracę innych, to dobrze radził sobie też Conner. Raz i Roy, mimo drobnych sprzeczek, też w końcu się dogadali i postawili swój domek.  
Teraz już można było się cieszyć i świętować nadejście weekendu. Przywlekliśmy do miejsca obozowiska dwie kłody, na których mogliśmy usiąść wokół rozpalonego przez strzelca i klona ogniska. Rozstawiliśmy także grill, na którym smażyły się kiełbaski przyniesione przeze mnie.  
-Wódka, szampan i namiot! Wyobrażacie sobie coś lepszego?! - zawołał Superboy, wbrew temu, co powiedział, popijając oranżadę.  
\- Impreza pod krzaczkiem! - dopowiedziałem. - Ma ktoś może keczup?  
\- Co ma? - zapytał zdziwiony wampirek.  
\- Keczup, taki czerwony gęsty sos z pomidorów - wyjaśniłem.  
\- Aha, to nie mam.  
\- Ja przyniosłem! - zgłosił się Dick, po czym podał mi to, o co prosiłem.  
\- Mniam! Czym by była kiełbaska bez keczupu i musztardy? - zapytałem retorycznie, dodając sobie na talerz sos, a następnie mieszając go z drugim wcześniej wymienionym dodatkiem.  
\- Lubisz tak? - spytał mnie lekko zdziwiony Conner.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak! Lubię wszystko, co dobre.  
\- Niech mu będzie - rzekł Roy. - Jedzmy już w końcu!  
Kolacja była wyborna, a na dworze to już całkiem. Nie zajęło nam długo, a nasze talerze były już puste.  
\- Mym, mogę jeszcze? - Wysunąłem rękę, w której trzymałem talerz w kierunku najbliższej grillowi osoby.  
\- Sorry, ale już nie ma - odparł Super.  
\- Co?! Wrąbaliście wszystkie?!  
Jak oni mogli byś tak samolubni i nic nie zostawić dla mnie?!  
\- No wybacz, Wally, ale ty zjadłeś chyba trzy czy cztery, kiedy my góra po dwie - wypowiedział się Richard.  
\- To nie jest żadne wytłumaczenie - obruszyłem się. - Przyniosłem je, więc mogłem zjeść tyle, ile chciałem. Poza tym nie wypominaj mi moich porcji.  
\- Okay, okay! - próbował się wybronić. - Nie gorączkuj się tak! Mam krakersy. Jak chcesz, to mogę ci je dać.  
\- Całe pudełko?  
\- Całe.  
\- Zgoda! - Wyrwałem mu paczkę, po czym ze smakiem zacząłem jeść ciastka. - Chce ktoś?  
\- Nie, bo jeszcze nam powiesz, że ci je zjedliśmy - burknął Conner.  
\- Już się nie boczcie na mnie. Bez obaw. Nie jest mi żal tych sucharów od Batmana.  
\- Hej, może grzeczniej! - poprosił Grayson.  
\- No co? Stwierdzam tylko fakt. Nie obrażam wprost twojego tatulka. A to, że nie ma gustu w wyborze jedzenia, to już nie moja wina.  
Mam nadzieję, że pan nietoperz nas nie obserwował, bo inaczej po powrocie dostałbym za swoje. Wszystkich jednak rozbawiła moja przemowa. Nawet Nightwing, który z początku udawał wielce obrażonego, sam w końcu zaczął się śmiać.  
Była dziewiąta albo dziesiąta. Nie wiem sam, bo przez nasze hulanki straciłem rachubę czasu. Dostaliśmy niezłej głupawki po wypiciu kilku butelek coli, co spowodowało, że włączyliśmy głośną muzykę, a patem jeszcze zaczęliśmy grać w różne głupie gry. Mieliśmy udawać jakiegoś potwora bądź psychopatę z filmu. Mi Roy wybrał Godzillę. Nie no, rola idealnie pasująca do mnie. Wtedy jednak nie myślałem o tym, czy się zbłaźnię. Po prostu udawałem wielkiego jaszczura, który niszczy i pożera wszystko, co popadnie. Wyszło mi to całkiem nieźle.  
Później zaczęliśmy ćwiczyć swoją równowagę. Każdy z nas miał przejść po kłodzie z zawiązanymi oczami, a tym czasem reszta rzucała w niego puszkami z fistaszkami i groszkiem. Nie trzeba mówić, że najlepiej w tej rozgrywce wypadł Dick.  
Inną zabawę wymyślił Roy, który wpadł na pomysł zorganizowania zawodów w piciu oranżady ma czas. Sędziować miał Rez. Po usłyszeniu sygnału chwyciliśmy za butelki. Zostałem nieco w tyle, ale odrobiłem straty. Po dwóch i pół minucie wszystkie butelki opróżnił sam pomysłodawca konkurencji. Nie powiem, kolorowo to mi po tym nie było. Że tak się wyrażę, odbijało mi się.  
Kolejną cudowną myśl miał Conner, który zechciał pobawić się w rzut oszczepem. Oczywiście od razu po jego pierwszym rzucie każdy zrezygnował, więc Super, już na starcie wygrał.  
Znowu zwyciężył pomysł Czerwonej Strzały. Mieliśmy za pomocą pierścienia Razera sobie... polewitować! Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Dawny Speedy wpadł na pomysł, że skoro mamy w zespole Czerwoną Latarnię, to mogłaby ona przysłużyć się nam i troszkę rozerwać. Oczywiście w normalnych warunkach nikt by nie przystał na taki pomysł, ale akurat w tamtej chwili byliśmy pod wpływem mieszanki promili coli i oranżady, więc nie myśleliśmy trzeźwo. Cieszyliśmy się jak dzieci, kiedy fruwaliśmy sobie nad ziemią, otoczeni czerwoną łuną promienia pierścienia. Kilku osobą parę razy puściły zawory i musiały awaryjnie wylądować. Nie licząc tego zabawa była świetna!  
Zbliżała się godzina pierwsza w nocy. Jakoś dwie godzinki temu dzwoniłem do rodziców, że już kładę się spać. Chyba by mnie zabili, jakby dowiedzieli się, co do tej pory robiłem! Zadziwiający był jeszcze fakt, że był tu jakiś zasięg! To źle wróżyło, bo Batman i reszta zawsze mogli się do nas odezwać z jakimiś reprymendami czy czymś tam. Wspólnie w końcu uznaliśmy, że po konkursie na największy fałsz i układanie domku z kart, pójdziemy wreszcie do łóżek. Oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło, bo do ogłupiałych przez zbyt wielką samowolkę nastolatków, wylecieli z lasu dwaj będący pod wpływem nie wiadomo jakich używek kolesie i zaczęli ich (czyli nas) błagać o pomoc.  
\- Proszę, pomóżcie nam! - zawołał długowłosy hipster w okularkach. Za nim biegł ubrany w podarte dżinsy blondyn.  
\- Co jest? Co się stało?! - zapytał ich nieco zdezorientowany nagłym przybyciem nieznajomych Nightwing.  
\- Zaatakował nas! Wypłoszył z obozu i zżarł nam wszystko! - krzyknął chłopak z grzywką.  
\- Ale kto?! - dociekał Roy.  
\- Krokodyl! Wielki krokodyl!  
\- Krokodyl? Tutaj? - zdumiał się Rez.  
Okay, to było dziwne. Słyszałem co prawda o gadach zakupionych bądź przywiezionych za granicy, czy nawet kontynentu przez jakiś bogaczy i potem, po podrośnięciu, spuszczonych w toalecie, przez co trafiały do zbiorników wodnych, gdzie dorastały na wolności koło ludzi, ale nie mogłem uwierzyć, że właśnie coś takiego zdarzyłoby się tutaj!  
\- Pewnie mają na myśli Killer Croca - uspokoił nas Richard. Zaraz, uspokoił?!  
\- Ta, tylko czego on może tutaj szukać? - zapytał ze sceptycznym nastawieniem do sprawy Conner. - Pewnie sobie coś ubzdurali. Przecież widać, że są nachlani!  
\- Tak, ale co jeśli...!  
\- Jeśli co? Jeśli zobaczyli małą jaszczurkę, którą wzięli za krokcia? - Superboy udawał głos małej dziewczynki.  
\- Panowie! - wtrącił się w konwersację strzelec. - Bądź, co bądź jesteśmy na weekendowym wypadzie, ale nadal musimy... bronić tych słabszych - szepnął.  
\- Przypomnę ci, że my również nie jesteśmy u szczytu sił - spostrzegłem. - Jesteśmy tak przejedzeni i przepici, że sami możemy mieć omamy.  
\- Czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz, Mały? - zapytał mnie z politowaniem łucznik.  
\- Em, nie. Po prostu mówię, że...  
\- Pomożemy tym pijanym hipsterom, w końcu to też obywatele!  
\- Ty jesteś pewien, że piłeś tylko bezalkoholowe? - zasugerowałem. No może lekko złośliwie.  
Strzała spiorunował mnie spojrzeniem.  
\- Już nic nie mówię! - wybroniłem się.  
\- Dobrze. - Tu zwrócił się do dwójki mężczyzn: - Prowadźcie!  
Faceci kiwnęli głowami, po czym ruszyli przed siebie wąską ścieżką prowadzącą przez las.  
\- Chodźcie! - pobiegli.  
\- A ty od kiedy wydajesz rozkazy za mnie? - Zdziwił się Nightwing.  
\- A nie wiem. Chyba od teraz - odparł mu obojętnie Roy.  
Dick tylko parsknął.  
Nie pytając nas o zdanie, ponaglili nas byśmy ruszyli za tymi... dziwakami. Szczerze, to wątpiłem w to, że możemy spotkać na swojej drodze bandziora, czy choć by zwykłego krokodyla. To na bank musiała być jakaś bzdura. Wkręt! To był po prostu wkręt! Pewnie te głupki założyły się z kumplami o dwie dychy za wkręcenie jakiś naiwniaków, czyli jeszcze większych idiotów od siebie. I to właśnie my nimi byliśmy! Nie mogłem się z tym pogodzić. Ale i tak moje słowa nic by tutaj nie dały. Upartość, w tej chwili wprost śmieszna, Roya i jeszcze jego przekomarzanie się na chwilę obecną z Dickiem, niewiele by mi pomogły. To tylko komplikowało sprawę. Szliśmy tak więc prowadzeni przez tych ochlaptusów na przodzie przez las do ich niby zaatakowanego obozowiska, a ja się tylko zastanawiałem, kiedy któryś z ich kumpli wyskoczy w przebraniu za drzewa i krzyknie Mamy was!  
Leźliśmy tak w całkowitych ciemnościach przez dobre już parę minut, których było już chyba za dużo. Myślałem, że miejsce ich noclegu będzie oddalone o góra kilometr, a my przeszliśmy już chyba z cztery! Wędrowaliśmy już prawie godzinę! Coś było tu nie tak. Gdzie oni nas prowadzili? Postanowiłem podzielić się moimi obawami z Dickiem. Ktoś musi o tym wiedzieć, a wiem, że to jedyna osoba tutaj, która obecnie weźmie pod uwagę moje zdanie. Być może...  
\- Hej, Rich! - zawołałem do niego, na co ten odpowiedział mi krótkim mruknięciem, dając tym znak, bym kontynuował. - Bo widzisz... Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że chodzimy już tyle czasu po tym lesie, a nadal nie napotkaliśmy się na ich ostoję?  
\- W sumie, to faktycznie jest niepokojące - zgodził się ze mną.  
\- Myślę, że należy się spytać tych kolesi, co oni kombinują. I czy w ogóle wiedzą, gdzie idziemy!  
\- Racja, powiem o tym reszcie.  
Nightwing podszedł do Roya i szepnął mu do ucha, to, co przed chwilą powiedziałem mu ja. Łucznik zdawał się być zdumiony, że coś takiego mogło nam przyjść do głowy, ale ostatecznie przyznał rację mojemu kumplowi. Poinformowaliśmy też o tym Superboy'a i Razera. Nie byli zachwyceni takim scenariuszem.  
\- Chłopaki! - Conner krzyknął do idących na przodzie hipsterów. - Czy wy wiecie chociaż, gdzie my idziemy?  
Faceci zaczęli mruczeć coś do siebie pod nosem. Wydawało mi się albo byli z jakiegoś powodu zakłopotani. W końcu odwrócili się do nas i nerwowo trąc o siebie dłońmi, oznajmili:  
\- Bo my... Chyba lekko się pogubiliśmy w drodze i zboczyliśmy ze szlaku...  
\- Co?! - wybuchnął klon. - Ciągacie nas od prawie godziny i nie wiecie nawet gdzie?!  
\- Chyba można to tak ująć - odpowiedzieli.  
\- Nie, no... To są jakieś jaja z waszej strony?!  
\- Powiedzieli przecież, że nie - wtrąciłem się.  
\- Wally, to ich pytam, nie ciebie!  
\- Wiem, po prostu mówię.  
\- I co teraz? - Grayson podrapał się po głowie. - Chyba bez zdemaskowania się nie obejdzie.  
\- Możemy zrobić to inteligentnie - oznajmiłem. - Raz mógłby wykorzystać pierścień i z jego pomocą pofruwać nad okolicą i znaleźć właściwy kierunek trasy!  
\- A jak chcesz zrobić, by tamci nie zauważyli jego zniknięcia? - zapytał Super, wskazując z ukradka na naszych towarzyszy.  
\- To proste! - oznajmiłem. - Upozorujemy jego śmierć. Albo porwanie, jak wolicie. Przecież tak święcie wierzą w tego niby krokodyla, że na bank dadzą się na to nabrać.  
\- Beznadziejny plan - odezwał się Czerwony. - To nie może się po prostu udać.  
\- No chyba, że zagramy na tyle realistycznie to całe przedstawienie - wtrącił Strzała.  
\- Przebierzesz się za aligatora? - spytał ironicznie Raz.  
\- Jak już to za krokodyla. I nie, nie przebiorę.  
\- I w takich chwilach żałuję, że Marsjanka nie jest facetem - pożaliłem się cicho. - Zmieniła by formę i wszystko byłoby załatwione!  
\- Przepraszam, ale co w tej chwili właściwie robicie? - zdziwił się Richard. - Wy próbujecie się wydostać z tego buszu, czy odegrać jakiś teatrzyk, który zakończy się zejściem tamtych panów?  
\- W sumie moglibyśmy użyć GPS-a - zauważył łucznik, ignorując zadane wcześniej pytania.  
\- I co wpiszesz jako punkt docelowy? - zaciekawił się kosmita. - Pole biwakowe nad jeziorem, droga prowadząca przez las?!  
\- No... Dobra, to nie miało sensu - zmieszał się rudy.  
\- Odpuśćmy sobie. I tak stąd dzisiaj nie wyjdziemy.  
\- To co, śpimy na drzewach?! Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie ten wypad! - oburzył się Conner.  
\- A myślisz, że którykolwiek z nas chciał zataczać koła o drugiej rano po nieznanej okolicy? - zapytałem ze złością. - Nie! Powiem tylko tak - tu zacząłem wyliczać wszystko na palcach: - zgubiliśmy się w buszu, nie mamy wody, nie mamy jedzenia, nie mamy żadnego źródła światła, bo nikt oczywiście nie pomyślał o zabraniu latarki, nie możemy połączyć się ze światem przez brak zasięgu i... WŁÓCZYMY SIĘ TU Z JAKIMIŚ OBCYMI KOLESIAMI, NIE NADMIENIAJĄC, ŻE NIETRZEŹWYMI...!  
Nagle usłyszeliśmy wrzask tamtych gości, którzy pędzili z zawrotną prędkością w naszą stronę. Nie zatrzymując się, przebiegli koło nas, krzycząc:  
\- To ten potwór!!!  
Patrzyliśmy, jak znikają nam z oczu. Co im odbiło? Dopiero po chwili do naszych uszu doszło coś, co przypominało głośny i bardzo wyraźny syk. Obejrzeliśmy się z chłopakami i wtedy dostrzegliśmy parę błyszczących oczu jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Wrzasnęliśmy przerażeni i niewiele się zastanawiając, rzuciliśmy do ucieczki.  
\- Co wy robicie?! - krzyknął do nas stojący nieco z tyłu Razer, który pewnie nie widział czyhającego w zaroślach zagrożenia. - Bawicie się w tamtych idiotów, czy...?  
\- Przymknij się i biegnij!  
Conner złapał otumanioną Latarnię wpół i biegł z nią dalej, przeskakując po drodze wystające korzenie.  
W parę sekund dogoniliśmy zbiegłych nam hipsterów, a niedługo po tym nawet ich przegnaliśmy. Nie oglądając się za siebie, brnęliśmy na oślep przez gęstwinę przez dobre paręset metrów, aż dotarliśmy do głównej drogi. Nie zwalniając tempa, pognaliśmy wzdłuż niej, byle jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale jakimś cudem znowu trafiliśmy do naszego obozowiska, gdzie wpadliśmy chmarą do jednego, największego namiotu, po czym się w nim zamknęliśmy. Myślę, że gdyby nie nasze przerażenie, to na pewno dotarłoby do nas, że nawet jeżeli gad by nas ścigał i jakoś tu dotarł za nami, to zwykłe płótno nie stanowiłoby przeszkody by nas rozszarpać. teraz jednak staraliśmy się złapać oddech, trzęsąc się i nasłuchując każdego odgłosu w naszym pobliżu.  
\- Myślicie, że to był ON? - spytałem.  
\- Nie wiem, co to miało być, ale... ja na sto procent tam nie wrócę.  
Zgadzałem się w tej kwestii z Nightwingiem i inni chyba też. Powoli sam zacząłem powątpiewać w swoją wcześniejszą teorię o bogatym turyście, krokciu i toalecie.  
Baliśmy się wyjść na zewnątrz. Każdy normalny i zdrowo myślący człowiek, dawno by już wskoczył na motor, czy do samochodu i pojechał. My jednak tkwiliśmy w namiocie w obawie, że gdy tylko wyjdziemy, zaatakuje nas olbrzymia bestia. W sumie zawsze moglibyśmy użyć swoich zdolności, ale obecnie czuliśmy się jak bezbronne larwy w konfrontacji z szerszeniem. Siedzieliśmy tak więc skuleni w jednym materiałowym domku, cały czas nie tracąc czujności. Była już trzecia bądź nawet i czwarta. Zmęczenie dawało się nam we znaki. Po kwadransie nie mogliśmy unieść powiek, które same się nam zamykały. Wpół do... którejś? wszyscy posnęli. Byłem jednym z ostatnich, którzy trzymali się jeszcze jako tako, ale ostatecznie mnie też pochłonął błogi sen...  
***  
Dźwigając swoje bagaże, weszliśmy do Góry Sprawiedliwości. Byliśmy niewyspani, do tego strasznie bolały nas nogi i ogółem wszystko, co mogło boleć. Mieliśmy świadomość, że Batman wie o wszystkim. A skąd mieliśmy taką pewność? To proste, jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał wszystko. Szykowała się kara, oj tak. Jego nie daje się tak łatwo udobruchać.  
Stanęliśmy przed jego majestatem. Nie miałem siły, by usprawiedliwiać siebie i całą ekipę. Poza tym to była działka Dicka. On jednak mruknął coś, co miało być niby wstępem do rozmowy, ale szybko przerwał i dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenie rzucił krótki przepraszamy.  
Batman patrzył na nas z wysoka. Właściwie za co się na nas wkurzył? Za to, że zrobiliśmy z siebie pośmiewisko, próbując ratować życie, czy może usłyszał naszą wcześniejszą rozmowę przy ognisku i obraził się na mnie za te krakersy? Na serio nie chciałem go urazić. Po prostu... wtedy o tym tak nie myślałem. W sumie było jednak coś jeszcze.  
Wayne westchnął, kręcąc przy tym głową. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Wiedziałem doskonale, że pewnie przeanalizował już dokładnie całą tę sprawę i wie, że żadnego krokodyla nie było w tym lesie. My też o tym wiedzieliśmy. Nasz krewniak dinozaurów okazał się być leśniczym, który wraz ze swoim kompanem w koszu wjechał motorem na szlak, bo dostał od kogoś zgłoszenie o grupie jakiejś rozhulanej młodzieży, która zakłócała spokój w lesie. Tak, to chodziło o nas. Tak więc mieliśmy się czego obawiać.  
Po kolejnych długich sekundach milczenia, Bruce wreszcie powiedział coś, czego bym się nie spodziewał usłyszeć od niego:  
\- To opowiadajcie, jak minęła wam ta wycieczka.


	2. Chapter 2

Byłem dzisiaj w willi Bruce'a Wayne'a. Zostałem zaproszony do domu mojego kumpla, z czego, oczywiście, bardzo się cieszyłem. Już długo do niego nie przychodziłem. Miało się ostatnio sporo na głowie. I szkoła, i misje, i wpadki... Zwłaszcza ta sprzed dwóch tygodni. Wstyd po prostu tak wielki, że...! A w sumie to nie wiem, do czego mógłbym go porównać.   
Siedziałem na kanapie w salonie. Na drugim końcu sofy miejsce zajął Damian. Oglądaliśmy razem teleturniej lecący na pierwszym włączonym przez nas programie. Pytania były o różnym stopniu trudności. Niektóre wręcz banalne, inne nieco trudniejsze, a jeszcze inne straszliwie trudne! Często zdarzało się jednak tak, że uczestnikom podwinęła się noga właśnie na tych najprostszych, które bywały nieco podchwytliwe.   
Z rozgrywki odpadło już parę osób. Zbliżał się półfinał, w którym każdy chciał wziąć udział. Poziom adrenaliny wyraźnie podskoczył też u nie. Uwielbiałem oglądać takie programy. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że biorę w nich udział i również odpowiadam na zadane pytania. Czekałem z niecierpliwością na werdykt prowadzącego, który oceni, czy miałem rację, czy też i nie. W sumie mógłbym spróbować swoich sił w teleturnieju, ale ciekawe, co powiedzieliby moi nauczyciele i Batman, gdyby zobaczyliby mnie w TV. Pewnie ci pierwsi myśleliby, że coś im się przywidziało. Za to od gacka dostałbym zapewne niezły ochrzan. Tak więc dla ogólnego bezpieczeństwa Ligii i niemarnowania pracy, którą włożyłem w udawanie przed wszystkimi w szkole głupka, pozostałem na siedzisku przed barwnym ekranem, nadal bawiąc się w indywidualne odpowiadanie. Ale w sumie... Mógłbym dzisiaj sobie troszkę porywalizować, a miałem nawet z kim.  
\- Damian? - zagadnąłem do nastolatka. - Może tak spróbujemy się? Zobaczymy, kto więcej razy poprawnie odpowie. Co ty na to?   
Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, nie wyrażając przy tym żadnych emocji. Czy wszyscy Robini muszą wiecznie być tacy sztywni? No może nie wszyscy i nie zawsze, ale to i tak bywało męczące.  
\- Wysuwając taką propozycję, zapewne uważasz, że wygrasz - skomentował to po chwili milczenia i wpatrywania się ze mnie.  
\- No tak! W końcu jestem od ciebie starszy o parę lat i dłużej się kształcę. Mam lekką przewagę w paru latach edukacji, ale zawsze to ty możesz odnieść zwycięstwo - rzekłam, dając ręce za głowę, by wygodnie się o nie nią oprzeć.   
\- Zabawny jesteś - zarechotał cicho mój rozmówca, a ja zastanawiałem się, po czym wysunął takie wnioski. Czy ja powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? Coś mi się nie wydaje. - Dobra, skoro tak ci zależy, to możemy zorganizować sobie takie mini zawody. Jaka będzie nagroda?  
\- Em... Satysfakcja?  
\- Chodziło mi bardziej o rzeczy materialne, albo jakąś przysługę. Nie wiem... Niech przegrany służy przez cały dzień temu, co wygra i robi to, co tamten mu każe.   
\- Co ty, zwariowałeś?! - Nie miałem zamiaru służyć za worek treningowy temu bachorkowi. A w życiu! - Czy przegrany nie może po prostu zabrać tego, który będzie górą na lody, albo postawić pizzę? Myślę, że to powinno wystarczyć.   
\- Czy teraz obawiasz się, że przegrasz? - zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem.  
Złość we mnie wezbrała. Co ten dzieciak sobie myśli!?   
\- Zgoda, stoi! - Wystawiłem przed siebie dłoń, a Damian ją uścisnął.  
\- Dobrze się z tobą robi interesy, West. Ale i tak poniesiesz klęskę.   
\- Nie wydaje mi się - warknąłem przez zęby, po czym oparłem się plecami o poduszkę. Mały nie ma ze mną żadnych szans! Od lat siedzę w tym biznesie i nie ma mowy, bym nie znał na jakieś zagadnienie poprawnej odpowiedzi. Pytania się powtarzały i dziś też się powtórzą. I wtedy wygram. Ha! Gotuj się na porażkę, Damianie Wayne. Nie będę tak okrutny, by oczekiwać Bóg wie jakiej służby od dziecka, choć szczerze, bardzo chciałem zobaczyć tego smarkacza w fartuszku. Ciekawe, czy potrafi piec oraz gotować? Pewnie nie, ale i tak będę miał ubaw, patrząc na jego mordęgę.   
Czekaliśmy z niecierpliwością na koniec reklam. Zaraz rozpocznie się rywalizacja i dowiemy się, który z nas jest lepszy.   
Kolejny blok z reklamami farb do włosów, szamponów i innych pierdół. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy przez gadaninę jakiejś blondynki, dotyczące tego, jaka to cudowna jest owa szminka, której używa, hałas, który mógł świadczyć o tym, że właśnie rozbiła się dość spora ilość talerzy. Automatycznie się odwróciliśmy, kierując od razu spojrzenie na kucającego koło szczątków naczyń Dicka. Zrobiło mi się nico głupio, że mu nie pomogłem przy robieniu kanapek, bo gdybym zwlekł się z kanapy, zapewne nie miałby teraz tyle roboty ze sprzątaniem.  
\- Wybaczcie za tę niegodność, moi drodzy, ale będziecie musieli nieco poczekać na swoją paszę - powiedział to w taki sposób, że nie wiedziałem, czy chciał to wszystko, całe zdarzenie, obrócić w żart, czy wywrzeć na nas poczucie winy, które miało jakimś magicznym sposobem zmusić nas do pomocy. W każdym razie nie podziałało to zbytnio na Damiana, ale na mnie za to już tak.  
\- Sorry, stary, że ci nie chciałem pomóc. Może teraz...? - Chciałem odpokutować swoją nielojalność wobec kumpla, ale ten wtedy mi przerwał.   
\- Nie musisz nic robić - roześmiał się. - Dobrze przecież wiemy obaj, że gdybyś wszedł do kuchni, zająłbyś się szukaniem jakiejś przekąski, zamiast robieniem tego, co miałeś zrobić.   
\- No może i racja - mruknąłem.   
Nie może, a na pewno!  
\- Za to ty, Robinku, mógłbyś zwlec swoje szanowne cztery litery i użyczyć swych rączek. - Richard popatrzył spod zmarszczonych brwi na nastolatka.   
\- Wybacz, ale właśnie zaczyna się program, podczas którego Mały będzie miał mnie zamiar zlać, a ja postaram się do tego nie dopuścić - oznajmił Damian, zwiększając głośność emisji. - Tim nie może tego zrobić?  
\- Wiesz przecież dobrze, że nie ma go w domu - syknął zdenerwowany jego zachowaniem.   
\- A no tak! Klasy średnie też postanowiły sobie wyjechać, jak zrobili to wcześniej nasi młodzi dorośli! No przecież, jak mogłem o czymś takim zapomnieć? Przynajmniej po ich powrocie będę mógł popatrzeć, jak ojciec sprzedaje im kolejną reprymendę. Przyłączysz się wtedy do mnie, Wally? - zapytał mnie, wyrywając z zamyślenia.  
\- Chyba nie...  
\- Racja. Ty już to raz przeżyłeś, to po co ci drugi? Zgadzasz się ze mną?  
\- Ech, Dick! Pozwól mi tam z tobą ogarnąć ten syf, bo zaraz nie wytrzymam...! - błagałem.  
\- Za późno, prędki - rzekła młody. - Już zaczyna się program.  
\- Spoko, Mały - uspokajał mnie Nightwing. - Poradzę sobie, a wy... Róbcie sobie tam coś, co mieliście robić.  
\- Okay. - Odwróciłem się przodem do ekranu. - Ale jak coś, to nie krępuj się. I tak zwycięstwo mam w garści.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? - burknął pod nosem junior.  
\- A więc kibicuję!  
\- Dzięks, stary - podziękowałem kumplowi, ignorując pytanie młodziaka.   
Prowadzący przywitał ponownie po okropnie długiej przerwie telewidzów. Żałowałem tylko, że przez tę całą gadkę nie zdążyłem skoczyć do toalety. Teraz będę się męczył przez kolejne pół godziny. To mnie będzie rozpraszać, te wszystkie myśli o tym i parcie na pęcherz. Do tego Damian jakby złośliwie zaczął głośno pić przez rurkę swój sok. Normalnie miałem ochotę mu go teraz wyrwać i wylać na głowę. Cudem się od tego powstrzymałem. Starałem się skupić na zawodach. Potrafię działać i myśleć w hałasie i pod... presją.  
\- Pytanie z zakresu astronomii - zaczął mężczyzna w okularkach, odczytując pytanie. - Jaką nazwę otrzymał kosmiczny teleskop wysłany w kosmos w 1990 roku przez NASA, dzięki któremu astronomowie zdołali sfotografować miejsce Wielkiego Wybuchu?   
Dziecinada. Banał. Założę się już, co powie smark.  
\- Teleskop Jamesa Webba? - odpowiedział za pomocą pytania. Moje podejrzenia się ziściły.  
\- Źle! - krzyknąłem rozradowany. - To Hubble.  
W tej samej chwili usłyszeliśmy dźwięk odpowiadający poprawnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Zgadza się - powiedział staruszek w telewizorze. - To Hubble.   
\- A nie mówiłem? Punkt dla mnie! - Napuszyłem się.  
Damian uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej nie przejmując się tym, że na starcie mam już nad nim przewagę.  
\- Spokojnie - powiedział. - Nie musisz się obawiać, że długo będziesz na prowadzeniu. Za moment się rozkręcę.   
Ta, jasne. Bo mu jeszcze uwierzę. Nie ma po prostu szans ze mną. Wally West wymiata na całego! Te gry to moje królestwo.   
Na kolejne dwa pytania również udzieliłem poprawnej odpowiedzi, jeszcze zanim młokos zdążył otworzyć usta. Nie będę przecież mu dawać forów.   
\- Zoologia. Emys orbicularis po przetłumaczeniu z łaciny na angielski, to jaki gatunek żółwia?   
\- To... Kurczę! - głowiłem się.   
\- Żółw błotny.  
Dźwięk złej odpowiedzi.   
\- Czas się skończył - powiadomił prowadzący. - To Żółw błotny.  
Wayne-junior wyszczerzył się do mnie.   
\- Mówiłem, że w końcu złapię bakcyla - zarechotał.   
Raz mu się udało, ale to się więcej już nie powtórzy. I tego dopilnuję!  
\- Geografia. Nad jakimi zatokami leżą Zjednoczone Emiraty Arab...?  
\- Perską i Omańską! - wykrzyknąłem pierwszy.  
I kolejne punkciki lecą do mnie. Jest!  
\- Fuks - skomentował to krótko Damian, wracając później wzrokiem do ekranu telewizora. Ha! I już minka mu zrzedła!  
\- Fizyka. Prawo Archimedesa...?  
\- To podstawowe prawo hydro- i aerostatyki określające siłę wyporu. - I znowu ten smark się nie pomylił.   
\- Sentencje. Stara i praktyczna zasada rządzenia polegająca na wzniecaniu wewnętrznych konfliktów na podbitych terenach i występowaniu jako rozjemca zwaśnionych stron...?  
\- Dziel i rządź!  
\- Historia. W którym roku i gdzie umarł Józef Sta...?  
\- W 1953 w Kuncewie.   
\- I drugi raz trafiła nam się historia. W jakich latach w Rzeczpospolitej panowała dynastia Jagiellonów?  
\- Od1386 do 1572 roku.   
\- Chemia. Jaki wzór ma tritlenek diarsenu, zwany powszechniej...?   
\- As2O3  
\- Mały dzid - mruknąłem.  
\- Ze mną nie wygrasz. - Damian uśmiechnął się.  
Już za momencik dojdziemy do finału, a wtedy okaże się, który z nas więcej wie.   
\- Medycyna. Czy istnieje skuteczny metoda do walki z chorobę Parkinsona?  
\- Nie - odpowiedział mój konkurent. Podobnie zrobił zapytany facet.  
\- Zaburzenia ruchowe można złagodzić za pomocą terapii genowej.  
\- Aha! Odpowiedziałeś źle! - Zacząłem wytykać go palcem jak małe dziecko, na co ten tylko warknął wściekle, zjeżdżając w dół po oparciu kanapy. - Straciłeś swoją szansę, a teraz ja wysunę się na prowadzenie!  
\- Wiedza o społeczeństwie. Ilu członków stałych ma Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych, w skrócie ONZ, i jakie to są państwa?  
\- Łatwizna! - parsknąłem. - Pięciu! Stany Zjednoczone, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Niemcy i Rosja. Znaczy...!   
\- Tak, są to oczywiście Stany Zjednoczone, Francja, Wielka Brytania, Rosja i Chiny.  
Zjeżyłem się ze wściekłości.   
\- Grr! Co za wstyd. Takie łatwe pytanie! - karciłem sam siebie, opadając na siedzenie.  
\- Co się stało? Straciłeś swoją szansę? - zapytał z ironią junior.   
\- Zamknij się - wycedziłem przez zęby.   
Końcówka. Finisz! Decydujące pytania i odpowiedzi. Być, albo nie być - to nie jest pytanie! Muszę wygrać, muszę być. Muszę!  
\- Religia. Święcenie niższe w dawnej teologii to...?  
\- Egzorcyzm - powiedzieliśmy razem.  
\- Literatura. W książce Michaela Crichtona pod tytułem Park Jurajski, DNA dinozaurów, które zaczęły się w niekontrolowany sposób rozmnażać, uzupełniono kodem genetycznym...?  
\- Żab! - I znowu powiedzieliśmy to samo w tym samym czasie.   
Zaraz wszystko się skończy. Gra dobiegnie końca. Pozostał ostatni uczestnik. My z Damianem mieliśmy teraz równe szanse. Po tyle samo błędów jak i dobrych odpowiedzi. Ale wszystko zaraz się okaże. Rozstrzygnięcie nadejdzie niebawem.   
Richard musiał skończyć sprzątać w kuchni, bo stanął za kanapą, opierając się o jej oparcie łokciami i wlepiając wzrok w telewizor. Zapewne sam nie mógł się doczekać ostatecznego starcie w tym konkursie wiedzy pomiędzy nami, bo po każdym kolejnym zagadnieniu tylko czekał, któremu pierwszemu z nas otworzą się usta.   
Zostały dwa kartoniki. Kartoniki, które miały odpowiedzieć na pytanie Być albo nie... Co mi odbija z tym Hamletem?!   
\- Sedymentologia. To nauka zajmująca się procesami kształtowania, transportu i depozycji materiału czy dział geologii historycznej zajmujący się ustalaniem wieku i przyczyn rozmieszczenia skał w skorupie ziemskiej?  
\- To chyba... Musi być B! Odpowiedź druga.  
\- Niestety źle. Pozostała pani jedna szansa. To nauka zajmująca się procesami kształtowania, transportu i depozycji materiału.   
\- NIE! - ryknąłem, kryjąc ze wstydu zrozpaczony twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Nie łam się - próbował pocieszyć mnie Damian. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że nie ma tego na celu, tylko jeszcze większe pogrążenie mojej osoby.  
\- Spokojnie, Wally. - Do rozmowy włączył się Dick. - Masz jeszcze szansę. Może on też udzieli niepoprawnej odpowiedzi i skończy się na tym, że po prostu podacie sobie dłonie w podziękowaniu za emocjonującą rozgrywkę!  
Chyba faktycznie nie miałem wyboru. Teraz mogłem liczyć tylko na to, że Damian spudłuje. Marne nadzieje, ale jednak są.  
\- Ostatnie pytanie - rzekł facet w okularkach. - Biologia. Jaką funkcję pełni parathormon, a jaką tyroksyna?  
\- Parathormon wydzielany przez gruczoł dokrewny, czyli przytarczyce, reguluje poziom wapnia we krwi. Natomiast tyroksyna wydzielana przez tarczycę, reguluje przemianę materii.   
\- Gratulacje! Wygrała pani tysiąc dolarów!   
Brawa.   
Damian spojrzał na mnie z wyraźną wyższością. Nie mogłem pojąć w jaki... Jak on to cholera zrobił!? Przecież to małolat, który nie powinien...! Grr! I teraz przez cały najbliższy dzień będę musiał mu usługiwać, wypełniać te jego idiotyczne rozkazy i spełniać zachcianki. Nie chcę sprzątać jego pokoju! A co, jeśli znajdę tam pod łóżkiem odciętą i spreparowaną głowę?!   
Poczułem, jak Dick klepie mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.  
\- Zdarza się! - powiedział, po czym wrócił do kuchni po talerz z kanapkami.  
\- Zdarza?! - wybuchnąłem. - Ty nie będziesz musiał robić przez dwadzieścia cztery tego, co on będzie ci kazał!  
\- Może, ale pomyśl. Ja mam go na co dzień.  
W sumie to racja. Nie wiem, jak on z nim wytrzymuje.  
Naburmuszony skierowałem głowę w stronę mojego przeciwnika, który dumnie rozciągnął się na kanapie, kładąc przy tym nogi na stoliku kawowym.  
\- To co, West? Przegrałeś! - oświecił mnie, jakbym o tym nie wiedział.  
\- Mów szybko, czego chcesz - burknąłem.   
\- Dobrze. Tak więc...!  
\- Ale najpierw powiedz mi, skąd znałeś odpowiedź na prawie wszystkie pytania! Sam byłem zielony w niektórych sprawach i strzelałem, a ty?...  
\- Po prostu... już kiedyś widziałem ten odcinek.  
Damian wstał z satysfakcją z kanapy, biorąc z sobą swój niedopity soczek i kierując się w stronę jadalni, zostawiając mnie w stanie totalnego otępienia. Ten mały smarkacz... On tylko udawał z początku, że nic nie wie! Tworzył pozory! Potem pewnie tylko zapomniał kilka razy jaka była poprawna odpowiedź. Igrał ze mną! Wiedział od samego początku, że wygra! Wrobił mnie, bo wiedział, że to powtórka, którą wcześniej oglądał!   
Siedziałem obruszony, że ktoś mógł ze mnie tak zakpić, a co najgorsze, tym kimś był jakiś dzieciak!   
Rich położył mi na kolana talerz z jedzeniem, a sam usiadł koło mnie na sofie. Starałem się udawać, że go wcale nie widzę. Zabrał pilot i zagryzając bułkę, przełączył na inną stację, gdzie leciała aktualnie Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda. Swój do swojego ciągnie. Dwa Richardy się spotkały. Jeden duży, drugi mały! Matko, jak dzisiaj ucierpiał mój honor. Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Przynajmniej mogłem iść już do toalety.


End file.
